


Fog

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any change in weather this severe is unlikely to be natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/gifts).



The fog comes down like a thick, grey blanket, with no warning while Clint is in the middle of his target practice. It doesn't prevent the consecutive bulleyes, but it does concern him. Any change in weather this severe is unlikely to be natural.

He senses Loki behind him and forces himself to turn around casually, instead of spinning around as his instincts recommend.

"Does your brother know you're here?" he asks, fully aware that the question is likely to irritate the God. It may not be a smart move particularly, but Clint's tired and his arm is starting to ache, and he has had enough of malevolent Gods for at least a year.

"My brother has no bearing on my purpose here," Loki replies, taking a step closer to Clint. His voice is steady, giving no clue to his intentions, but there is something in the way he's standing that lets Clint relax slightly. "I am here to seek your counsel, archer."

Clint looks at him, his bow gripped tightly in his hand, an arrow primed and ready to release. There's a moment of silence between them, their eyes locked together, questioning.

Slowly the bow is lowered and this time it's Clint who takes the first step.


End file.
